


Happy Birthday, Sir

by fearlessly



Series: Anywhere You Want to Take Me [9]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: A lot of love actually, And a lot of fluff too, But also there's so much smut, D/s, Dildos, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fucking Machines, Husbands, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Smut, Sub Blaine, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year Kurt had decided to splurge and spoil himself. The gift would indeed be used on Blaine but he would not be the only one to reap all the rewards. If Blaine was able to hold out; if he was able to obey; if he was able to be a good boy for his Dom, then it would be a very happy birthday for all involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sir

When Kurt said to his husband, “I want to give you _my_ birthday present early,” Blaine had been confused. But later that night when Kurt had presented the shiny new apparatus to him he realized that it was indeed to be used on him, but it was very much a birthday present for his dominant.

Unbeknownst to Blaine, Kurt had been pining for the toy for more than a year, and even though Blaine had seen videos and read stories, he had never had the … pleasure … of trying one out - which meant that Kurt had never had the pleasure of watching his sub try one out.

But this year Kurt had decided to splurge and spoil himself. It would indeed be used on Blaine, but he would not be the only one to reap all the rewards. If Blaine was able to hold out, if he was able to obey, if he was able to be a good boy for his dom, then it would be a very happy birthday for all involved.

The Sybian Stimulation Machine (complete with attachments) was not something that Kurt had bought on a whim. He had done much research before purchasing it. He was not going to let a sub-par apparatus go anywhere near (or in) his sub. Nor was he going to spend fifteen-hundred dollars on something that he wasn’t absolutely sure about.

So finally after months of research and even a few trips to _those_ types of stores so that he could see the machinery up close, he decided on the latest model. He was sure that Blaine would love it, which meant that he would love it too. Anything that gave his sub pleasure … or if Kurt decided, _denied_ his sub pleasure … was something that Kurt would love.

So the Saturday before his birthday - once Blaine was finished with all his errands and chores and they had had a little while to rest and snuggle after lunch, Kurt asked his sub to slowly strip then shower thoroughly before taking his usual ready-for-service position in the playroom.

Blaine obeyed to a tee - because sub Blaine was always obedient, but also because he knew what was coming.

Kurt had shown him the Sybian the day it was delivered and Blaine had had to wait a week before Kurt decided it was a good day to try it out. The week of waiting made Blaine excited, anticipatory, and if he was being honest with himself and his Dom – nervous, which is exactly why Kurt had shown it to him then made him wait.

Blaine, having never experienced any sort of fucking machine before, was a little wary of the device but he knew Kurt would start off gentle and slow. He was confident in that his husband would immediately honour his safe-word. He trusted Kurt with his _life,_ but that didn’t mean that he had nerves of steel.

In the end, all Blaine wanted was for Kurt’s birthday present to be enjoyable for his own self but more-so for his husband. Blaine took pride in his service and in his ability to always leave his dom fully sated, pleased, and glowing with pride.

“You used the almond body wash I like, pet.” Kurt commented as he stood before Blaine, inspecting his kneeling position.

Blaine gave an affirmative nod and said, “Yes, Sir.”

“I didn’t even ask you to, pet. That has definitely earned you some bonus points tonight.”

Blaine’s heart soared. “Thank you Sir,” he said beaming up at his husband who was dressed (or undressed) in Blaine’s favourite outfit. His strong shoulders and expansive chest were bared as were his feet. His ass and sinfully long legs were clad in tight black leather pants, which hung low on his hips. It was Dom Kurt’s classic look. Kurt knew that it was Blaine’s kryptonite.

While Blaine was trying very hard not to audibly whine in lust, Kurt smiled down at his naked sub contemplating which position he would put him in for the evening. He wanted something that would keep him in place but nothing too extravagant considering it was Blaine’s first time with the machine. It wasn’t a hard choice though because Blaine looked beautiful in every position.

Kurt’s fingertips grazed along Blaine’s sculpted shoulder and across the base of his neck to his other shoulder, eliciting a gentle moan from his sub. “You are gorgeous, pet. Do you know that? Do you really know what you do to me?”

Blaine’s eyes were closed at the sensation of his husband’s touch. “Mmm, yes Sir. I have had the immense pleasure of seeing, hearing, feeling, and … tasting… what I do to you.”

“What a lucky boy you are.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Kurt wasted no more time. He was itching to prepare his sub. He uncovered the Sybian. The apparatus was the shape of half a cylinder. It was padded in red leather so that it would be comfortable to straddle. The attachment sat atop of it, a beige seven inch dildo, flexible but sturdy for the taking. It was attached to a rectangular pad so that when Blaine was to sit upon it his testicles would rest on the soft silicone, allowing the vibration of the machine to course through him.

“Come pet,” Kurt commanded as he rustled his boy’s curls. “You need to prepare the dildo and I need to prepare you.” Kurt tugged on Blaine’s hair and led him on all fours closer to the Sybian so that he was facing it perpendicularly. “You’re going to suck that cock, sweetheart and you’re going to want to ensure its wet and gooey because that’s all the lube you’re going to get.”

Blaine’s eyes widened as he swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbed harshly along his throat as he listened to his husband’s words.

“And while you’re doing that,” Kurt continued, “I’m going to ready you.” Suddenly Kurt was down at Blaine’s level, kneeling beside him. “I love you, Blaine,” he said softly. “I know you want this and I do too. And I also know that if you are unsure or need for me to stop you’ll use your safe word. I’m counting on you to not be stubborn.”

“I won’t be, Sir.”

“Promise?” Kurt asked as he palmed Blaine’s stubbly cheek.

“I do,” Blaine answered, his soft gaze lifting to Kurt’s blues.

“Good,” Kurt said as he leaned in to take a kiss, then as swiftly as he had knelt, he stood back up. He circled around behind Blaine, his bare toes pressing down onto the underside of Blaine’s. He pressed as much weight as he could down onto them while his hand slid into the back of Blaine’s hair and pushed his head down gently. “You may begin sucking, pet.”

Blaine moved beneath Kurt’s guidance fluidly. There was no hesitation, no resistance … his body simply was conditioned – but aware – to move wherever Kurt guided him. He bent forward and in one motion took the dildo into his mouth while his hands splayed beside his head on either side, fingertips pressing down into the leather that would soon serve as his seat.

Kurt watched as his sub worked his mouth expertly on the dildo – the sight made Kurt’s pants tighten because he knew how good Blaine’s mouth felt. He knew his sub took great care and pride in worshipping cock – no matter if it was his own or a toy one, because either way it was for his pleasure, which Blaine took very seriously. He watched as the flexible tip disappeared into Blaine’s mouth then slid back out glistening and wet with saliva.

“That’s it pet,” he encouraged. “You look so beautiful with cock in your mouth.”

Next, Kurt drew Blaine’s hands off the Sybian and carefully behind him. He used the hot pink silk rope to bind his wrists, not only to each other but also to his waist. Kurt admired his work as he wrapped round and round - the pink rope looked stunning belted around Blaine’s sculpted stomach and olive-toned skin. The cocoon around his wrists rested snuggly at Blaine’s tailbone rendering his arms completely immobile.

Kurt swallowed as he watched Blaine’s body strain – particularly his abdomen as he worked to stay balanced, yet bent over, so that he could work on the cock without completely impaling his throat onto it. “Yes, so, so beautiful for me,” Kurt confirmed.

Blaine responded by gurgling and gagging on the cock, forcing himself to spit up more saliva and coat it until it became gooey with spit. The moans tumbled from his mouth in a constant rhythm as he then felt his dom’s hands on his ass, stroking, spreading, slapping, and squeezing. Blaine was already on the edge and he hadn’t even mounted the Sybian yet.

“That’s my good boy,” Kurt cooed as he squeezed a generous amount of lube onto two fingers and caressed Blaine’s hole. It wouldn’t take much. Blaine’s body was well used and accustomed to Kurt’s … penetrations. Of course Blaine was still sinfully tight every time Kurt fucked him, but coaxing him open didn’t take as long anymore and Kurt was an expert at it by now - so after a few strokes, Kurt pushed two fingers in, making Blaine groan long and loud around the toy in his mouth.

Once Blaine was supple and open to Kurt’s liking, Kurt tugged him up by the wrists, his body easily going wherever Kurt wanted it. “You are so good, Blaine,” Kurt said. “I am so lucky to have such an obedient and well-mannered sub.” Kurt pressed a kiss to his boy’s cheek then trailed slowly to his ear. “Not to mention, such a dirty, wanton slut,” he whispered.

Blaine moaned, his already hard cock springing up and bobbing in mid-air as the blood in his body ran hot, hot, hot. Kurt’s breath, Kurt’s words, Kurt’s tone always made Blaine’s stomach flutter and a deep heat coil in his gut. “I love you,” Blaine blurted out. “I love you so much, my gorgeous husband.”

Kurt smiled. There was nothing on earth that warmed his heart more than hearing his love call him _husband_ – even after all these years. “I love you too,” he said. “Beyond measure, beyond time, beyond everything.” Kurt grasped Blaine by the chin turning his head gently so that he could take another kiss, his tongue thrusting in as he held his sub in place. The kiss was long and passionate and when Kurt broke it Blaine was panting. “Come on, pet, it’s time for you to straddle the Sybian for me.”

With Kurt helping him keep his balance, Blaine obediently straddled the apparatus. He looked down at the cock still glistening from his oral ministrations. Kurt’s hands squeezed him and spread him in all the right places so that he could sink down onto the cock. “Oh god,” Blaine whispered when he felt the tip pop in past his rim. The toy was unyielding and substantial in his ass. His breath hitched as he let himself sink down onto it, knowing that Kurt would want him to sit down on it fully.  

Kurt of course did; he made sure that Blaine was spread as wide as possible and that his testicles were resting fully on the pulsation pad. “How does it feel?” Kurt asked, his blue gaze blown wide in lust at the sight of his sub finally straddling and fully impaled on his birthday gift.

“S-so good, Sir.”

“You look good too,” Kurt said. “More than good - gorgeous, actually.”

Kurt’s eyes roamed Blaine’s body. His curls had mostly dried from his earlier shower and were a beautiful mess atop his head. His eyes were molten amber and so clear Kurt swore he could see into his soul. His chest was deliciously on display and begging to be caressed as his shoulders and arms were forced back by the restraint of the rope. His stomach was quivering in anticipation and looked beautifully adorned with the pink rope belted around it. His thighs were thick but sculpted, his muscles bulging slightly as he knelt around the padded seat. And his penis … Kurt had to restrain himself from taking the already engorged cock into his mouth because it looked absolutely delectable with the smooth glistening tip and the vein-defined shaft. It was already so stiff and hard that Kurt didn’t know how Blaine was going to manage once the toy was turned on.

But Kurt would surely enjoy finding out.

“I’m not going to gag you tonight, pet. It’s our first time with this and I want to allow you easy and unobstructed breath – besides, I have a feeling you’re going to be rambling and babbling and that is something I definitely want to hear,” he said with a smirk.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“And because you were such a good boy and used the almond-scented wash I love, I’m not going to use a cock ring either.”

Blaine’s eyes widened. He knew that if his cock and balls weren’t going to be cuffed that it would be impossible for him to obey the standing rule of not coming before permission was granted. “S-Sir…”

“Don’t worry, pet. I will allow you to come at will and as often as you like.”

“Sir?”

“That’s right,” Kurt confirmed and trailed a finger down the middle of Blaine’s chest then circled a nipple slowly. “But you releasing won’t mean that I’ll necessarily be done with the machine. I will say when you’ve had enough. I will say when you’ve come enough times – it is my birthday after all.”

Blaine closed his eyes at the thought of what was in store for him. Fire burned in his belly and ran through him at a quick pace. He wanted nothing more than to get started. He needed to come already. He needed to please his love and show him that he could be a good boy for him. “Please Sir, please, please,” he begged. “Please will you turn it on? I’m ready. I’m so ready.”

Kurt smiled. He had him right where he wanted him. “What’s your safe word?” He asked.

“Blackbird.”

The moment the word was out of Blaine’s mouth Kurt turned the machine on with the remote he held in his hand. The dial read from the number one to the number ten. Kurt thought one would be a good place to start and judging by Blaine’s reaction, it was enough for now. Kurt could not only hear the vibration … a slow pulse … but he could also see every time it vibrated against Blaine’s testicles. He could also see with each pulse that Blaine’s eyes would widen as he got used to the new sensation in his ass, as well as on his balls. He didn’t need to ask, Kurt knew, but he wanted to ask anyway so that he could hear the quality of Blaine’s voice. “How does it feel, pet?”

Blaine looked directly into his dom’s eyes while he took in a breath then released it in answer. “Incred -incredible, Sir.”

Once more Kurt knelt in front of his sub. He wanted to look into his eyes up close. He wanted a front row seat to watch Blaine’s cock bob uncontrollably up and down. He wanted to offer Blaine a spot to focus on when he turned the remote up to two.

“Oh fuck,” Blaine moaned as he held Kurt’s gaze. “I … Oh … Sir … fuck,” he said as he tilted his head back gently and took in a breath.

“Good?” Kurt asked.

“Soooo good,” Blaine confirmed, then tilted his head forward again so that he could look into his husband’s eyes.

Kurt leaned forward to kiss Blaine squarely on the lips while he turned it up to three. Blaine’s mouth opened; the sinful noises he made were only muffled by Kurt’s thrusting tongue. When Kurt came up for air, his hand began to caress Blaine’s chest, plucking generously at his nipples.

“There we go,” Kurt smiled. “That’s exactly where I want you … for now.” He then scooted back a little ways until he was sitting against the wall with his legs spread out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. He simply sat and watched as his sub worked for him … as Blaine took everything the new birthday apparatus had to give.

Blaine had been conditioned to control his orgasms – if it wasn’t by succumbing to a cock ring then it was by sheer will and determination because for a while now, his orgasms belonged to Kurt. They both liked it that way … loved it, actually. There was something about his husband controlling his release that drove Blaine absolutely insane with lust … and with love … for his dom. But this time Kurt had told him to come at will and as often as he liked … this in and of itself drove Blaine’s body to writhe in heat because once again, Kurt was the one controlling when and how he would orgasm.

Blaine took a breath and released it gently, allowing his body to simply relax – to yield to the vibrations inside and beneath him. His body became more lax, more malleable, and suppler as he thought about what his assignment was:

_Come. At will. As often as necessary. For Kurt. For his birthday._

When Blaine lifted his gaze and saw that his husband was leaning against the wall watching him casually Blaine could do nothing but moan from the immense pride he felt. There he sat, straddling essentially a fucking machine, his arms bound, his ass full, his balls vibrating, and his body fully on display. He was not embarrassed. He was serene in his submission. It had taken a lot of work for him and Kurt to get to this place … and now they were both so comfortable with it and so happy with each other. Blaine could cry, but he didn’t. Instead, he smiled at his love as best he could between moans and gasps as the machine drove him closer and closer to release.

Kurt caught that smile and returned it. “I own you,” he called out.

“Y-yes.”

“And I love you,” he added.

“L-love you too, S-sir.”

Kurt turned the power up to four and watched his sub come undone as loud desperate whines filled their playroom. Blaine began to grind against the attachment; his body trembling from the work out it was giving him.

“Ohhhhhh god,” he yelped suddenly when, out of nowhere, powerful strands of come erupted from his cock. The orgasm was so powerful that it shot across the room, splattering the floor and the wall beside Kurt’s head.

Blaine’s body was still convulsing as he came down from his orgasm, his head hanging, his mouth openly panting. But Kurt was far from done – in fact, he was just getting started. He left it at level three as he stood and slowly discarded himself of his pants, revealing his large cock, the tip wet and engorged. When Blaine looked up again his eyes were wet but he could clearly see his dom’s perfect body and all its parts. “Sirrrrr,” he begged.

“What do you want, pet?” Kurt murmured as he knelt down again, still by the wall a few feet from his sub, his hand surrounding his cock to stroke.

“You, Sir. I w-want you.”

“You have me. Always,” Kurt said, knowing full well that’s not what Blaine meant. With a grin, Kurt reached down and turned it up to four, making Blaine’s over-sensitive body jolt then strain against his bindings. His mouth whined and babbled, begging Kurt over and over again … for more … for less … for everything just as it was.

“You are gorgeous, slut,” Kurt said as he watched his boy work for him. The machine so far was working its magic, but it was his sub who made Kurt’s blood run hot and his cock grow hard. It was his sub who was on display for him and working for him. And it was his sub who would receive all the accolades once this scene was over.

Kurt squirted lube onto his cock and stroked himself thoroughly, knowing that Blaine was watching. He scooted closer so that Blaine could get a good look. “This is what you do to me, pet,” Kurt moaned as his thumb flicked along his tip with each stroke of his fist. “This is what you do. You make me drop my pants and masturbate myself lewdly. You do this to me and I am so fucking thankful for it.”

The sight of his dom … his husband … his soulmate … stroking himself because of what he was doing was enough to make Blaine come again. This time it wasn’t as powerful, but it was still as abundant as ever. He shot a little ways once, twice, and three times, his ejaculate collecting in a puddle at Kurt’s knees.

“Oh yesssssssssss, yes, yes, fuck, yes,” Blaine chanted. “I love you. I love you so much,” he cried.

Literally, he cried, tears sliding down his cheeks. His body shook intensely and his whimpers filled the room. His ass was sore … so sore … but he wanted more. He needed more.  “Please,” he begged. “Please don’t turn it off, Sir”

Kurt turned it up to five then a few breaths later up to six, making Blaine scream as his half limp cock began to fill with blood again. “Oh my god, Blaine,” Kurt panted, his hand still stroking, his chest heaving in breath. “You are so hot. And so mine - mine, mine, mine, mine, mine,” he grunted.

By this time, Blaine was gone. His body writhed and shook along to the rhythm of the vibrations, but when he heard his dom call him _mine_ , Blaine had all that he could handle. Nothing made his heart soar more than knowing, hearing, and feeling that he belonged to the man he loved – the man he had married and given himself to. With lust-blown eyes he caught Kurt’s gaze – which was equally lust-filled.

“I love you, Sir,” he managed to say as he began to lift off the dildo shallowly then ease back down. Despite his intensely sensitive ass, he was fucking himself on the vibrating dildo – fucking himself for his husband’s pleasure … because it was his birthday and because he loved him so much.

“Yes, slut,” Kurt hissed out as he turned it up to seven. “Fuck yourself on it, beautiful.” Kurt’s eyes watched his husband impale himself. He heard his grunting and his screams and very soon after he felt Blaine’s third orgasm splatter against his chest.

That did it - that tipped Kurt over the edge. He quickly got to his feet, fisted Blaine’s hair, and tilted his head back. “Open,” he commanded.

Blaine did and Kurt slid his heavy cock into Blaine’s mouth and with a loud grunt squirted out powerful gushes of his seed, making Blaine gag, swallow, and suck for more. Kurt pounded his face for a good five minutes before the blood filtered back into his brain. When he could think properly again, Kurt gently dislodged himself from Blaine’s gasping mouth and knelt again. He turned down the power on the Sybian: seven, six, five, four, three, two, one … until it was silent.

But Blaine wasn’t silent. He moaned repeatedly as he still felt the vibrations and would for hours later. He was relieved to have the machine off because he was extremely sore, sensitive, and exhausted - and his brain was floating swiftly between the present and sub-space. He didn’t regret one second of it though, because ultimately it was so hot and he knew that Kurt was satisfied.

“Baby,” Kurt said, as he noticed Blaine floating. “Come on, baby. Come back to me.”

Blaine leaned on him as Kurt lifted him off and settled him carefully on the floor so that he could unbind his wrists. He did so carefully and rubbed his arms from his shoulders to his hands, encouraging the blood to flow back into them.

“I love you, Blaine,” he said quietly as he kissed his husband’s cheek. Blaine responded with a soft moan and a smeary kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth and Kurt knew that he was okay.

Kurt left the apparatus and the mess right where it was. He lifted his husband to his feet and got him to the bed, laying him down so that he was comfortable. He had learned long ago to keep a basin with water and clean washcloths on the table by the bed so that he didn’t have to leave Blaine even for a minute after a scene. He cleaned him thoroughly but quickly then settled on the bed beside him, drawing the blanket over them.

Kurt’s fingers combed gently through Blaine’s curls as he waited for him to return to the present. When Blaine was more aware Kurt poured a small glass of Gatorade and offered it to his sub. “Drink, sweetheart.” Blaine drank greedily despite Kurt only giving him sips at a time.

Once their heart rates were closer to normal and Blaine’s muscles stopped trembling, he turned into his dom and nuzzled his face into his throat. “I love you so much,” he murmured sleepily. “Happy birthday, Sir.”

Kurt drew his sub closer into him, his hands caressing his arms and shoulders as he pressed sweet kisses to his temple. “You make every day a happy one, pet.”

Blaine fell asleep in his husband’s arms. His bottom was sore and his muscles ached, but he had a blissful smile on his face. While Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine’s curls and drifted in and out of sleep himself, he vowed to splurge on a birthday gift for … _himself_ … every year going forward.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure most of you are aware but if you're not ... The Sybian is a real thing. I don't want to link it here for obvious reasons but feel free to search for it. The official website should come up and you can read about it and see images (no x-rated stuff at least on the official website) if you'd like to see what Blaine was happily straddling. :)
> 
> I own nothing.


End file.
